


Howling at the Moon

by DaZeli



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, M/M, Vampire!Nursey, werewolf!dex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZeli/pseuds/DaZeli
Summary: Samwell was the prime place for paranormal creatures. At least half of the population on campus wasn’t human. They weren’t monster per say, as there were all sorts of creatures, like fairies, cyborgs, mermaids and others, who weren’t classified as monsters. Even amongst the humans, there were witches and wizards who had a special gift with magic. So it was a very special school.
And who say special school says a very special hockey team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I started writing in October that was supposed to be posted for Halloween but never had the time to finish it until now.  
> It was mostly a reason to write about Dex being a cute little pupper than anything so that's why there's more of a focus on him. Also, Ransom and Holster are his self-proclaimed wolf dads and they're the best.
> 
> This is unbetaed, so I apologize for my rudimental English as usual.

Samwell was the prime place for paranormal creatures. At least half of the population on campus wasn’t human. They weren’t monster per say, as there were all sorts of creatures, like fairies, cyborgs, mermaids and others, who weren’t classified as monsters. Even amongst the humans, there were witches and wizards who had a special gift with magic. So it was a very special school.

And who say special school says a very special hockey team.

Nursey was the first vampire of a rich human family. Although he was born human, he was the definition of a true vampire; elegant, charming, romantic and charismatic. At least that’s the appearance he was giving off.

Shitty on the other hand, was the opposite of that. He did break the vampire stereotype in every way possible. He was sort of a mentor for Derek, who had always admired the guts Shitty had to go against the standards for vampires. They shared tips a lot, especially on how to make the pouch blood taste bearable.

Because vampires couldn’t simply drink human blood. They had to buy animal blood in pouches - that Ransom and Jack compared to milk bags - and keep them in the refrigerator to drink when they were hungry. And the pouches tasted disgusting. Hence why most vampires wanted to date a human; they would have a fresh source of delicious blood available, for at least one meal per week.

Luckily they had Bitty, who was a fairy and was able to make cow blood taste like burgers or pies, making their lives much easier and a little less gross. Bitty was the best thing to happen to Derek and Shitty really. This little guy had been able to enchant a mirror so Shitty and Derek could see their reflections in it. They had spent an entire day looking at themselves like curious cats and Lardo had the best of times watching them.

Talking about Lardo, she was a witch. Her and Bitty were extremely good friends. They loved to experiment together and they were a force nobody wanted to mess with. Unlike Bitty’s, Lardo’s spells weren’t permanent and limited. She could create a new spell, but it would take some time, but with Bitty’s help, she could create them much faster than before, which proved to me very useful when it came to keeping Ransom and Holster from destroying everything.

Because Ransom and Holster were two huge werewolves, and sometimes they went a little bit overboard. They liked to wrestle a lot, especially when they held a party on the full moon, to assert their dominance over the lacrosse wolves. Since like any other dogs, they needed to be groomed, Lardo made them a leather bracelet enchanted to trigger their transformation, allowing them to wash and groom each other.

The only other person able to somewhat keep Ransom and Holster in leash is Jack. Jack is a cyborg, nobody knows exactly which parts of him are the robots ones, but everyone and their mothers knew that Jack Zimmermann had to become a cyborg to survive his overdose, but nobody knows much more than that.

Then, there’s Chowder. Chowder is a merman, who really like swimming with sharks. Sadly, since he transforms when in water, Chowder couldn’t join the swimming team, but the good thing is that he turned to hockey and is ferocious on the ice - which is just frozen water, so he still is somewhat in his element - and the best goalie they could ever wish for.

Finally, there’s Dex, Dex who claims to be a hundred percent human. Ransom and Holster’s have been on his case since the very first day of their semester, claiming they could smell another wolf. Dex denied it, telling them that he would know if he was a werewolf. Eventually, Ransom and Holster dropped it, but they always looked liked they wanted to see through Dex and prove they were right.

“Come on Dex, you’ll miss the epic werewolf wrestling show! People love that shit!” Holster had said when Dex told them he wasn’t coming to the party.

“Sorry, I don’t have time tonight - and stop smelling me! It’s gross!” Dex had replied.

And that was that.

To be fair, after their first semester, Nursey started believing them. Being a vampire meant he could feel heartbeats, and Dex’s wasn’t a typical human heartbeat, it was faster, closer to Ransom and Holster’s. At first, he didn’t really care about Dex, their relation not being the best, getting to know him was less than desirable, but now that they were on better terms, he did start to notice things. Another of these things he had noticed was how Dex would disappear on full moons and wouldn’t answer his phone or open his door to anyone.

It was pretty suspicious, and so Nursey decided to look more into it. He didn’t know why, but he felt compelled to find out the truth. Maybe it was because him and Dex were getting along and actually being friendly to each other, or maybe it was just because he felt something was wrong. But whatever it was, he was determined to find out what Dex was hiding.

-*-

It took a while, and many failed attempt, to get Dex to not play the hermit on a day where there was a full moon scheduled. Ransom and Holster were throwing a party at the Haus, and Nursey asked Dex for help to get the kegster up and running. Dex, probably not wanting to be suspicious, accepted to help and also fixed a few things. Nursey did notice how uncomfortable he looked, always looking at the time and out the windows.

“Since we’re done, I think I’ll go. I really have to study,” Dex said as he made a move to leave.

“Where do you think you’re going, little frog?” Holster said, blocking his way.

“Yeah, it’s Friday, I think you can spare a night to stay for the party,” Ransom added.

“I guess… But I don’t want to stay up too late,” Dex replied.

“Come on, live a little!” Holster said, “Besides, you’ll be able to watch me and Ransom wrestle and kick people's asses tonight!”

“It’s gonna be s’wasome!” Ransom said, high fiving Holster.

Dex nodded and went to the kitchen. Soon enough the party started as the sun was setting down and the more darkness took over, the more uncomfortable Dex looked. Nursey let himself enjoy the party, while keeping an eye on his d-man, until he disappeared. Nobody seemed to have noticed but him, so Nursey headed outside and saw Dex running away. And he was fast. Much faster than a normal human for sure.

To make sure he wouldn’t lose him, Nursey transformed into his bat form and flew up, following Dex into the forest until he stopped running and got rid of his clothes. For second Nursey felt like a creeper, until he saw Dex transform in front of his eyes, into a werewolf. He heard him howl, which sounded weak and more like a puppy’s than a wolf, and then Dex picked up his clothes in his jaw and ran away once more.

Nursey followed, flying between the trees until he reached a small cave. It wasn’t very deep, and he could clearly see Dex hiding because he had night vision. He decided to turn back into his human form to approach him. When Dex saw him, he freaked out, but not aggressively like Nursey would’ve thought.

Dex was looking straight at him with an expression of pure fear in his eyes. With his tail between in legs and his ears down, he started backing away from Nursey, until his back hit the rock wall. He then hid his face with his front paws and started whining.

“Shh, it’s okay Dex, it’s just me, everything's gonna be okay,” Nursey said, trying to reassure him.

Nursey got closer to carefully pet Dex’s head. Dex didn’t move, so Nursey kept petting him until Dex started to relax. Nursey sat down and Dex followed his lead, laying down with his head on Nursey’s lap. Nursey started petting him again.

“You’re okay, your secret’s safe with me,” Nursey said.

Dex let out a little huff. They stayed like that, unmoving and calm. Nursey took a good look at Dex; he was tiny for a werewolf, both in size and weight. Actually, he looked like he was starving, but it couldn’t be that bad right? After all, Dex did eat a lot, and as a human, he looked healthy and in good shape, so maybe it was just a werewolf thing.

-*-

When Nursey felt Dex was asleep on him, he got up and turned back into a bat and headed back to the dorms. He did leave him a text message, telling him that if he ever wanted to talk about it, he could always come to his dorm.

Of course, Dex didn’t come to see him immediately, and Nursey knew he couldn’t rush him, but he was worried about him, his mental health mostly. Nursey knew how dangerous repression could be in new monsters, because chances were that Dex wasn’t born a werewolf, otherwise he probably wouldn’t be hiding like this.

Eventually, Dex did speak to him, and Nursey listened.

“Ugh, Ransom and Holster texted in the group chat they heard a puppy’s cries and I don’t want them to find me! I never should’ve gone to that party,” Dex had told him.

He didn’t want to push the issue. It was already a good sign that Dex was willing to talk to him about it. From then on, Nursey did help Dex get away from parties on full moons, but he was still worried about him.

Of course, he should’ve know that his worries weren't coming from nowhere.

One morning when Nursey usually meets Dex in the hall to go to team breakfast. But this morning, Dex wasn’t there, and after waiting for a few minutes, he decided to go check up on him and when he opened his door with the spare key, he was speechless. Dex was laying in his bed, feet and arms tied with heavy chains and a muzzle. He looked asleep, but when Nursey tried to wake him up, he didn’t even budge.

That’s when he panicked and called Ransom and Holster.

-*-

Ransom and Holster arrived promptly and took in the sight of Dex before they all got moving. Ransom unchained Dex and with the help of Nursey got some comfy clothes on him. Meanwhile, Holster was on the phone with Bitty and Lardo, giving them instructions.

Then, they rolled up Dex in his duvet and carried him to Nursey’s car outside the dorm to get him to the Haus as quickly as possible. Once at the Haus, Bitty was working in the kitchen and Lardo was waiting for them in the living room where she had made a nice warm, comfy and cozy corner so they could lay Dex down.

Once Dex was laying down, Lardo put a leather bracelet on him that triggered Dex to transform. When they saw Dex’s wolf form, they all gasped in horror. The poor beast was just skin and bones and he looked even worse than when Nursey had last seen him.

“Oh my God, this poor puppy need some food right now and a lot of TLC,” Ransom said.

“This is awful. He’s starving! Why would he do that to himself!” Holster exclaimed.

“He’s so small, he’s just a puppy. He probably doesn’t even know how to hunt. Fuck, Holster we should’ve known!” Ransom added.

“I don’t get it,” Nursey said, “He looks pretty healthy as a human.”

“Yes, but if you want the human form to stay healthy, your wolf form needs to be healthy too. There needs to be a status quo between the two, otherwise one will drag down the other,” Holster explained.

“What are y’all freaking out about- Oh my goodness,” Bitty said as he was bringing a bowl full of meat cut in squares, “This poor thing needs to eat!”

“Yeah Bits, but we should wake him up first,” Lardo said.

Bitty gave the bowl to Nursey and worked with Lardo to wake up Dex. When he finally woke up, they backed away to give him some space, before Dex freaked out, realizing how many people were there and that he was in his wolf form. He was too weak to stand up, but he did try to back away, hitting the wall, whining like a scared dog.

Then, Nursey took charge.

“Shh, I’m here, I’m going to help you okay. You need to eat to get better so you can be human again, okay?” Nursey said, approaching him with the bowl of food.

He took one of the meat squares and presented it to him. Dex sniffed at it a little before eating it.

“Good boy, here, have more,” Nursey said as he sat down beside Dex and started feeding him.

Dex was eating the squares one by one until he finished the bowl. Nursey then gave him something to drink. Meanwhile, the rest of the group were talking within themselves before returning their attention to Dex. They tried to explain to Dex the importance of maintaining his wolf form in good health since it had repercussions on his human form. Dex didn’t make a sound, simply laying his head on Nursey’s lap and letting Nursey pet him to sleep.

Over the next few days, they took care of Dex, bringing him back to a reasonable weight for a werewolf puppy. Ransom and Holster showed Nursey how to groom him; which included bathing, hair cutting, fur brushing, teeth washing, ear cleaning and claw liming.

“Because believe it or not, werewolves do care about their appearance,” Holster had told him.

Once Dex was in better shape, they removed Lardo’s bracelet and Dex returned to his human form. Dex had never felt more embarrassed in his entire life, Nursey knew it because he looked red as a tomato and refused to talk to any of them, especially Nursey, who had broken his promise to not tell anyone, before Ransom and Holster convinced him that Nursey may have actually saved his life.

Dex still barely talked to any of them. He became distant and Bitty had to bribe him into coming to the Haus to fix stuff. Of course, Ransom and Holster had decided to take Dex under their wings, and they had many talks with him, trying to make Dex understand that even if he was born human, being a werewolf wasn’t a curse or a hardship if he embraces it.

On the next full moon, Ransom and Holster took Dex hunting. They showed him the basics and helped him get a good amount of fresh meat to eat that night. Dex was still unsure, probably a bit scared too, but he was able to hunt down a deer on his own, which made Ransom and Holster very proud.

When the subject of the pack came up the next morning, Dex admitted not being sure if he wanted to be part of one. Ransom and Holster nodded, telling him to come to them when he felt ready to meet the others.

On his side, Nursey felt proud of Dex. He didn’t really know why, maybe it was because he remembered his own hardship about being a vampire, but he was proud and happy for him. He was getting better and it brought Nursey such a relief to know Dex was slowly opening himself up to this new life.

“Y’know, I’m proud of you,” he’d told him one day as they were sitting in Dex’s room. Dex threw him a pillow, making him laugh.

“It’s true, though. I am proud of you. You’ve come so far and you’ve made a lot of progress and I’m just happy for you, y’know?” Nursey had explained.

“I guess…” Dex replied.

“Are you still mad at me for telling?” Nursey asked.

“No,” Dex replied shaking his head, “I think you did the right thing, you saved my life, sorta.”

“I’m glad you’re doing good,” Nursey smiled.

“Yeah, I guess I owe you one,” Dex smiled back.

-*-

This whole series of events seemed to bring them closer. Nursey did feel like Dex was trusting him more, and he was; Dex had never felt like he could ever trust anyone before, but now he knew Nursey cared about him, at least enough to save his life and help him groom his wolf form every now and then.

Since they got much closer, Nursey had picked the habit of calling him puppy, and surprisingly Dex didn’t mind it at all. Being called puppy made him feel less like a monster because nobody’s scared of puppies. He also let Nursey pet him and give him belly rub while in his wolf form, where he didn’t have full control of his reactions; making him act more like a dog. But despite that, he still had his whole head and he didn’t mind. Actually, he liked being taken care of and given affection by Nursey.

It was nice. Nursey was nice.

-*-

Nursey at taken taking care of Dex to heart. He actually liked grooming him and following him on his hunting trip. He thought that Dex’s wolf form looked adorable and took a liking to calling him puppy. At first, the thought Dex wouldn’t like it, but it turns out he didn’t mind it at all. He also learned that Dex loved to be pet and rubbed in his wolf form.

He and Dex got closer, and Nursey was honestly surprised how quickly Dex let his guard down with him. It turned out that not being so repressed anymore made Dex less grumpy and defensive. Nursey didn’t fail to notice how much more relaxed Dex was around the team in general. He still got nervous around the times of full moons, but otherwise, he looked much happier.

Another thing Nursey didn’t expect was feeling so compelled to protect Dex. Maybe it came when they started being best friends and got Dex comfortable confiding in him, or maybe it was something else. He didn’t really know, but he knew how important Dex was to him, so knowing that was enough to keep doing what he was doing.

But of course, it wouldn’t stop there.

One day, he had complained to Dex about pouch blood, which wasn’t out of the ordinary for a vampire.

“I hate pouch blood, it sucks, but we can’t just show up at a human’s place and be like ‘Yo I’m hungry, let me drink your blood’ y’know? So we have to settle for unfresh cow blood. It’s gross. I really wish I could get a burger,” Nursey had said.

“How do you know what a burger taste like?” Dex had asked.

“I wasn’t always a vampire, y’know. It’s a long story, but I remember that when I was human, I loved burgers,” Nursey replied.

He had been taken aback by Dex’s question. It’s true that he had never told anyone besides Shitty about how he became a vampire. It wasn’t a story he liked to tell and he was glad Dex didn’t ask him about it like he had expected.

What he hadn’t expected was for Dex to bring him a dead deer that night. It was the full moon so Nursey knew Dex was going hunting with Ransom and Holster, and he had decided to follow them under his bat form. They didn’t even know he was there until Dex brought his catch to the tree he was perched on and looked straight at him.

Nursey flew down and transformed back. Dex pushed the deer towards him and for a second, Nursey was confused as to what he wanted him to do, until he remembered their conversation.

“Really? For me?” he asked him and Dex nodded.

Nursey drank the fresh blood of the deer and once he was done, Dex ate it.

“Thanks, this was much better than pouch blood,” Nursey smiled at Dex.

Dex didn’t answer but Nursey didn’t fail to notice his big tail wagging left and right. He smiled, thinking it was adorable how Dex’s wolf self was betraying himself. He pet him, smiling and Dex let him, enjoying the feeling of Nursey’s fingers in his fur, and maybe a little bit too much because soon enough Nursey was giving him belly rubs and Dex wasn’t really thinking straight anymore and he didn’t really mind and so did Nursey.

This was nice.

-*-

The worst part about having feelings for Nursey was that he knew he couldn’t ask him out because vampires only date humans, everyone knew that, so there was no way Nursey would accept to even go on a date with him now that he knew he was a wolf.

So he tried to ignore his feelings and keep on being friends with Nursey and trying to act normal. Except he wasn’t very good at it and of course Nursey noticed, it was only a matter of time before that would happen.

But Nursey thought Dex was awkward all of a sudden, and he didn’t get why at all. He thought he was doing okay, so why was he so awkward with him and whenever he asked if everything was okay Dex would laugh nervously and say that everything was perfectly fine and that he didn’t know what he was talking about.

Of course, Nursey knew that Dex was hiding something from him, so he decided to ask around, and the first person he asked was of course, Shitty who was visiting for the weekend.

“So, something’s up with Dex, he’s hiding something from me and he’s acting all weird, do you know anything?” Nursey asked.

“Well, he did come to ask me why vampires only dated humans, and he looked miserable as fuck, so I’m guessing it either has to do with you or with someone else,” Shitty said, “But that’s all I’ve got brah, sorry.”

Nursey thanked him before going to see Bitty who was baking while Jack was out on a run.

“Bits, I need your help,” he said sitting down at the table.

“Sure, what do you need help for honey?” Bitty asked.

“Dex is acting weird and I’m sure he’s hiding something from me and I really want to help him but he keeps pushing me away,” Nursey told him.

“Well, he did look down after talking to Shitty and he’s been worried a lot about telling his parents about being a werewolf amongst other things, I think you should talk to him yourself, also take these cookies, I made them for him, I think he deserves them,” Bitty smiled.

Nursey took the cookies and went to see Chowder to asks if he knew where Dex was, but before he left the Haus, he got blocked by Ransom and Holster.

“Soooo, Nursey, are you and Dex serious?” Holster asked.

“What do you mean serious?” Nursey asked back.

“Y’know, dating serious, he kinda gave you his catch last month, that’s kind of a big deal bro,” Ransom says.

“Uh, no, at least not yet, I was going to see him actually,” Nursey replied.

“Well good. Also if you break his heart you are dead,” Holster said.  
“Roger that,” Nursey replied, slipping past them to get to the door.

Once he arrived at Dex’s dorm, he headed to the third floor and knocked. He waited for a few minutes before Dex answered, looking a little sad.

“Oh, hi Nursey, I wasn’t expecting you,” Dex said, giving him a small smile.

“Yeah, uh, Bitty make cookies for you,” he said giving him the bag of cookies.

“Oh, I’ll make sure to thank him,” Dex replied.

There was a long awkward silence, Nursey was looking at Dex who was a flustered mess, looking at anywhere but Nursey.

“What’s been bothering you Dex? I know something’s going on and it’s making you miserable, so please tell me so I can help you,” Nursey said, stepping into the room.

“The problem is that I am not human,” Dex replied.

“Dex, we already went over this-”

“No! I mean, the problem is that I am not human, so if I were to tell you I liked you in a more than a friend way, you’d reject me!” Dex cut him off.

Nursey could see Dex face turn redder and his eyes starting to tear up. He got closer and took his hands in his and smiled softly before pulling Dex in for a hug.

“Dex, if you had just asked me, I would’ve told you that I like you too and that I really want to go out with you and hold your hands and kiss you,” Nursey told him.

“Well, I like you a lot Derek,” Dex replied.

“And I like you a lot too, Will,” Nursey smiled.

They looked into each other’s eyes and kissed, tentative at first, but more assured after the second one. They made out before deciding to lay in bed together and have a nice long talk about their relationship and what they liked and didn’t like to do in public or in private, setting down their boundaries together. They spent the whole day together, kissing every now and then, giggling and laughing, and they went out for food, as a date, and went their own way later in the night, but kept texting until midnight before falling asleep with their phones in their hands.

-*-

Now that they were dating, Dex became very, very affectionate. Especially under his wolf form, where he would just follow Nursey around, demanding to be pet and loved, and there was no way Nursey could refuse anything to those puppy eyes.

Everyone on the team was so happy for them, especially Ransom and Holster who thought things couldn’t get any better.

However, when the words got around that they were dating, some vampires obviously didn’t approve. Vampires always were sort of elitist; Nursey wasn’t born a vampire, meaning his parents were not vampires, but people who were born vampires were usually very rich and don’t like other monsters too much. Most vampires think that werewolves are barbaric, ugly and dumb creatures.

So of course, the elitist gang of vampires of the campus didn’t approve of their relationship and decided to mess with both of them.

They didn’t go for Derek, of course not, it would’ve been too hard. They went for Dex, the poor little insecure werewolf who knew nothing about vampires. They went to the computer science building and found him sitting in a room typing some sort of code. They sat at another computer, looked at him before starting to audibly whisper in between themselves.

“So that’s the guy Derek is dating?” One girl whispered.

“Heard he’s only dating him out of pity,” another replied.

“He’s probably going to break up with him sooner than later,” a guy said.

They kept whispering for a while before going silent. After a few minutes, Dex got up and left. Sadly for him, their little plan had worked; Dex’s feelings were hurt, he didn’t want to believe them, but he did because why would Derek accept to date him if it wasn’t out of pity?

He made his way to the Haus, and of course, Ransom and Holster, his self-proclaimed wolf dads, could tell something was wrong. So they brought him up to the attic with a piece of pie and a glass of milk, sat him down on the bottom bunk and bundled him up in covers before asking him what was up.

“Okay, what’s wrong Dexy? You look all sad and miserable and in need of hugs and kisses,” Ransom asked.

“You know you can tell us anything; did something happen with Nurse?” Holster added.

Dex didn’t reply and ate the pie instead. Ransom and Holster kept asking questions, but he didn’t reply. He didn’t feel like it would help in any way to start crying on them. Eventually, they stopped and called Nursey who was just finishing his class.

Nursey arrived promptly and they explained the situation. He went to sit by Dex and cuddled him.

“What happened to my big puppy? You had a bad day?” he asks Dex.

Dex looked at him with big puppy eyes and then the flood gates opened and he started to cry. Nursey held him close, reassuring him that it was okay to cry it out and that he loved him and that everything would be fine.

“You don’t date me out of pity?” Dex asked in tears.

“Of course not! Why would you think that? You know I love you more than anything,” Nursey replied, peppering his face with kisses.

“I heard some vampires in the lab talk about us, saying they heard you were dating me out of pity and that you would break up with me. I don’t know why you’re dating me, I’m not even human,” Dex replied.

“I’m dating you because I love you, and vampires can date non-humans, there are no vampire laws. Also, I have no idea where they could’ve heard that from, my only vampire friend is Shits,” Nursey said.

“You really love me?”

“Yes, I do. You’re my cute little puppy and I love you with all my heart, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Nursey kept Dex close until he finished crying. Afterwards, they went back to their dorms, Nursey deciding he was sleeping over at Dex’s. He cuddled him close, making sure he was okay and giving him all the love and affection he clearly needed. He ordered a pizza and ate while watching some random action movie that Dex ended up falling asleep on. Nursey actually finished the movie before going to bed as well, keeping Dex close.

-*-  
Of course, the very next day Nursey did talk to Ransom and Holster about what the vampire had said to Dex and they were determined to find them and confront them. They were pretty easy to find, considering that they were elitist pricks. They also talked to Shitty, who was so pissed they had to talk to him into not kicking their asses right away.

They found their little clique walking on the quad and blocked their path, all looking ready to kill.

“Well well, if it isn’t Derek Nurse and Mr.Knight,” the leader of the group said pretentiously.

“Listen, you entitled piece of shit, if you go near Dex again I’ll find you and kick your ass so hard you’ll end up halfway to Albuquerque,” Holster said angrily.

“Shut up dog, we aren’t talking to you, we’re talking to Nurse,” the guy replied.

“Well, if I have to say it; do not approach my boyfriend or we’ll come for you, simple as that,” Nurse replied.

Of course, this was when Shitty opened his mouth:

“We’re going to shove that fucking stick of yours so far up your ass that it’ll end up behind your fucking eyes y’a hear!? I’m going to smash a pew through your fucking heart, rip it off your chest and put it on a stick and wave it in front of your weeping mothers!”

“Alright, we’re done here.”

They left and Shitty was boiling. Nursey went to see Dex, now that this was done at least his boyfriend would be left in peace, especially since he had told him to avoid them as much as possible, which would probably be easy considering neither of them had any classes in common.

-*-

Things went back to normal, Dex was back to being a happy puppy and Nursey couldn’t be happier. Until he had a call with his father, who was not happy about Nursey’s new relationship.

“First you turn into a vampire and you date a stupid dog!” His father said.

“He’s a werewolf and I love him, and if you’re not okay with that you can go to hell! There’s a reason I don’t talk to you anymore, and that reason is that you’re a judgemental prick!” Nursey replied, angry, before hanging up.

He then took the phone to call his moms, at least they were supportive when they were actually there. They talked for a while and then he texted Dex, who showed up promptly.

“What happened?” Dex said, visibly alarmed.

“My dad called me, he doesn’t like the fact that my boyfriend is a werewolf, so I told him to fuck off, then I called my moms and we talked and when we hung up I texted you because I just need you to be here right now,” Nursey replied.

Dex went to sit down and cuddled with him. Everything stayed quiet for a while until Nursey decided to speak up.

“Y’know, I became a vampire after getting attacked in the street one night. Some hungry dude just jumped on me and drank my blood. When I woke up I was in the hospital; I didn’t actually know I was a vampire until a few weeks later when I went outside and got burned,” Nursey told him.

“That’s why you have scars? I didn’t know…” Dex said.

“Yes. I never really told anyone except Shits about that. Sometimes I still wish I was human and go outside uncovered and I get burned, I eat burgers but they taste like cardboard, it really sucks…” Nursey admitted.

“Please don’t hurt yourself, maybe Bitty could find a spell that makes you able to go outside in the sun? I don’t want you to get hurt,” Dex replied, worried.

“I promise, and I’ll talk to Bitty about a spell. Don’t worry about me I’ll be fine,” Nursey reassured him.

“So, what happened when your parents found out you’d been turned into a vampire?” Dex asked.

“My Dad got angry at me when he found out and eventually my Mom decided to get a divorce. She remarried to Mama and she’s a vampire too, so I always preferred living with them instead of my Dad,” Nursey said.

“And what do your moms think of you dating a werewolf?” Dex asked.

“They’re okay with it, I showed them picture and they said you’re cute, they can’t wait to meet you,” Nursey smiled.

“You want me to meet your parents?” Dex asked.

“Yeah, at least my moms,” Nursey replied.

“Sure, if that’s what you want. I don’t know if I’m ever going to tell my parents, though,” Dex admitted.

“No worries, you don’t have to do it if you’re not ready,” Nursey assured.

“And what if I’m never ready?” Dex asked.

“That’s fine too, I just want you to be a happy puppy,” Nursey smiled.

“But, I want to make you happy too,” Dex pouted.

“Then stay with me forever and I’m going to be the happiest guy on Earth,” he smiled.

Dex smiled back and kissed him softly and suddenly, all of Nursey’s worries were washed away by his love for his adorable werewolf boyfriend. He loved Dex so much, and not his father or elitist vampires could break them apart.

-*-

Over the holidays, Dex meet with Nursey’s moms, and they loved Dex a lot more than Nursey could’ve ever imagined; they cooed over him and gave him a lot of attention. Dex was a bit uncomfortable at first, but eventually, things settled down and Dex enjoyed being dotted on.

After that, their lives seemed to fall into some sort of synchronization; they spent most of their time together and they would always be holding hands or cuddling when doing so. Things were so peaceful, there was nothing coming to dare disturb this peace and quiet and so they were able to spend their remaining years at Samwell together and happy.

During those three years, Dex grew stronger; he had finally decided to join Ransom and Holster’s pack during his sophomore year and as of his senior year, he had become the new alpha. He was a very big and strong werewolf and he was never going back to his old ways.

Meanwhile Derek had cut all ties with his father and had accepted his new life as a vampire; it had been a long and hard process, but being with Dex made it easy, since they were both nocturnal creatures, Nursey didn’t feel alone anymore and he got fresh animal blood every full moon, since he’d follow Dex as he was hunting.

They got Ransom and Holster’s dibs at the end of their sophomore year, so they spent their two remaining years at Samwell living together and they coudn’t be happier with graduation around the corner, they had already decided to go live together in an apartment in whatever city Dex would find a job in. Everything was set and they were ready to bring their relationship to the next level.

“Babe?” Dex asked on the night before their graduation.

“Yes puppy?” Nursey replied looking up from his notebook.

“I want to tell my family. About us and about me being a werewolf,” Dex said.

“Really? You’re ready to do that?” Nursey asked in awe.

“Yes. We’re going to live together and I want my family to know how important you are to me and all you’ve done for me,” Dex says.

“Well, if you’re ready, I’ll be there for you no matter what, so you can count on me to be there with you,” Nursey smiled.

“Thank you,” Dex smiled back before going to cuddle him.

The next day, they finally graduated and after the ceremony, Dex talked with Nursey’s moms for a while before going with Nursey to meet his family. They were holding hands and they were both a little anxious.

“Billy! We are so proud of you!” Dex’s mom exclaimed, going to hug him.

“Thanks mom. I have something very important to tell you,” Dex said as he was released from the hug.

“This is Derek, my boyfriend. He’s a vampire and I wanted to tell you for a long time that I am a werewolf, and that I have been since I was 16,” Dex added.

There was a long and heavy silence, Dex’s mom looked shocked and his father looked… Dumbfounded at the very least. But then, Dex’s mom said something that neither Dex or Nursey expected.

“Thank goodness! We thought you were going to stay human forever but turns out you’re just a very late bloomer!” she said, relieved.

“What?” Dex said, surprised.

“We’re all werewolves honey, we’re a pack, we thought you were human so we never told you, but I am so relieved you’re one of us,” she replied.

“You’re going to be part of our pack, son, this is great news,” his father added.

“Okay, but also Derek is my boyfriend and he’s a vampire. Are you okay with that?” Dex asked.

“I don’t see why we wouldn’t, your aunt Nancy is dating a merman and your uncle John married a thunderbird,” she shrugged, “But where are my manners! My name is Shanon and this is my husband Sean, it's a pleasure to meet you Derek,” she said before shaking his hand.

“Pleasure’s all mine Ms.Poindexter,” Nursey smiled, charming as ever.

“No need for such formalities, please call me Shanon,” she said.

Nursey nodded and soon enough, Dex’s siblings were asking him tons of questions and climbing on him until Dex put them down. They said their goodbyes, after promising to go to brunch with them the next morning, since they were already going for dinner with Nursey’s mothers. As they walked back toward the Haus, Dex was still coming down from his initial shock.

“I can’t believe my whole family are werewolves and never told me!” He finally said.

“Well, it would’ve saved you a bunch of traumatic experiences if they’d told you, but in the end, they thought you were human, so they didn’t want to scare you, so I get where they’re coming from, but are you going to tell them about what happened?” Nursey said.

“I think I should. They deserve to know, so nobody does it again, I don’t want anyone I know to suffer like I did,” Dex explained.

“I know that feeling very well and I agree with you,” Nursey nodded.

“I know you do. We’ve both been through a lot, but still, I think it was worth it because now I get to be with you,” Dex smiled.

“Babe this is soooo romantic,” Nursey cooed.

“Oh shut up, don’t make me take it back,” Dex said.

“You loooooove me,” Nursey smirked.

“That’s it, we’re over,” Dex replied.

“Nooooo,” Nursey said dramatically.

Dex started laughing before kissing his cheek. Nursey smiled and held his hand before going to peck his lips, Dex smiled againts his lips and they both started giggling.

It was perfect.


End file.
